


[TCW+SWR+Rouge One] 《支点缺杠》 END

by Nakul



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakul/pseuds/Nakul
Summary: Fulcrum三人组（Asoka+Kallus+Cassian）日常。





	[TCW+SWR+Rouge One] 《支点缺杠》 END

TCW+SWR+Rouge One。Fulcrum三人组（Asoka+Kallus+Cassian）日常。《支点缺杠》时间线混乱，自娱自乐用夜宵小甜饼。泽布/卡勒斯，卡西安/琴。

00

阿索卡：以前我师父的机器人R2对我非常照顾~真羡慕卡西安啊，他竟然有自己的机器人。  
卡勒斯：我在帝国时，洛塔基地的机器人们也都对我十分尊敬。卡西安的机器人还是外表高大的K系列呢！  
卡西安：你们先聊，我走了。

01

卡西安为了义军，做过很多不见光的事情。  
擅长信息处理的卡勒斯拉起嗓门：”卡西安！！！快接419号线！！！有富婆找！！！“  
卡西安一边刮着胡子一边探出脑袋：”哪个星球的？“

02

关于寒冷，三位支点特工都有各自不同的回忆。  
阿索卡记忆是风雪里的初吻，卡西安的记忆是琴在雨中的哭泣。  
卡勒斯清清喉咙准备讲故事的时候，其他两人挥挥手表示不需要他开口了：初夜，我们听萨宾说过的。

03

阿索卡要从卡勒斯和卡西安中选出一个人扮成帝国军官出任务。  
这是个复杂的情报交接任务，需要他们密集在短时间内换五套不同的军装。  
穿脱试装后，卡勒斯被刷下继续蹲当后勤。  
卡西安拍拍他的肩膀：我变装速度很快，各种军装都很熟，实战练出来的。  
阿索卡耸耸肩。  
卡勒斯穿个军装必须得礼仪机器人再给调整一遍细节，不慢才怪呢。

05

任务顺利完成，三人一起庆功酒后在酒吧门口道别。  
阿索卡披上白斗篷站着，有点不想回到一个人空荡荡的住所。  
卡西安拉高了风衣领，也并不想回去被K吐槽，搞不好还会被机器人倒拎过来催吐。  
此时机车轰鸣声由远及近，泽布威猛地刹车在门口来接卡勒斯。卡勒斯坐上后座，回头疑惑地看他俩：你们怎么还不走？  
”你丫快走！“X2

06

做时空穿梭来到了21世纪地球人社会，卡勒斯与卡西安先一起去理发店修胡子刮脸。  
阿索卡办完了手上的事去理发店跟他们汇合。  
店员热情地：你好我是本店美发顾问Tony老师，这位女士做发型前先把猫耳帽子取下来好吗？

07

阿索卡很招可爱的小孩子和小动物们喜欢，唯独对凶猛暴戾的生物有点无奈。驯服凶兽那是她师父安纳金擅长的。  
然后她惊异地发现其他两位支点倒是从来不怕这样的物种。  
卡勒斯摸了摸下巴：泽布挺凶了。  
卡西安：琴更凶，每天杀死我的概率都在90%以上。

08

卡勒斯和卡西安会在日常近身搏斗时做对战训练。  
阿索卡禁止参与。  
“会让我们感觉到被原力歧视了。”两位都有被原力扔上墙经历的男士十分委屈。  
性别歧视是什么不存在的。

09

抓到一个帝国信使，卡勒斯试图感化之。他们现在的财力不足以利诱。  
两个小时过去，无果。  
阿索卡摩拳擦掌推开门进去：来，给你演示一下什么叫攻击性谈判。  
跟在后面的卡西安抽出一把匕首把卡勒斯推到一边：军校到底教了你些啥啊。

10

卡西安裹紧了毛皮领大衣，卡勒斯裹紧了羽绒服。  
给他们当雪山向导的是一位据说来自古老地球中国后裔的人类。那个人类看了看他俩，又看了看穿着清凉的阿索卡。  
摇摇头叹道：这俩男人宫寒，该养生了。

11

卡西安的准则是能来暗的不来明的，能用骗的绝不用买的。  
如果阿索卡在前面冲杀，卡西安就会猥琐地跟在后面给敌人补刀。  
如果阿索卡开始撤退，他能跑得比阿索卡更快。  
卡勒斯一面用炮火接应，一面看着卡西安先跳回掩体，感叹道：能比身法灵活的绝地跑得更快，我只见过你了。

12

在资源完全被帝国掌控的前提下，支点为什么总能为各零散的义军组织提供足量的补给呢？  
阿索卡：稍微学过原力讲价……  
卡西安：坑蒙拐骗偷我都很擅长的。  
卡勒斯：以前是帝国优等生，奖学金很高，帝国军官薪水也还可以，这些我都攒下来了。  
阿索卡&卡西安崇敬地看着卡勒斯——真是个老实人啊——  
卡勒斯继续：还在帝国做内应的时候我还会时不时监守自盗一下……还有跟莱雅公主学的一招，就比如我负责运的物资船就让泽布他们来打劫啦什么的……  
支点没有老实人。打仗的时候老实人是活不下去的。

15

卡勒斯热情地对卡西安宣传Lira San.  
"地处外环星系，航线只有泽布知道，非常安全，虽然偏了点，但是非常美的星系，人都很好，像我这样有黑历史的他们都能宽容接受，你侠盗一号小队那些犯罪分子不在话下的。"  
卡西安眼睛一亮：“好赚钱吗？”  
卡勒斯：卧槽你不是在看日后跟琴的隐居地吗？  
卡西安：卧槽我是要娶老婆的当然要在婚前更加努力赚钱！！！这可都都能算我婚前个人财产啊！！！  
阿索卡：卡西安你真是让人日常恐婚了！

16

有人能听到吗？  
支点特工们永远只担心这一件事。

END


End file.
